


Diving Deeper

by ohhstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: End!verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhstark/pseuds/ohhstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how he wanted to do this, but when the Croatoan virus shows up, he's left with no choice. It's time for Sam to know about 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving Deeper

When they hear about the first major outbreak of the Croatoan virus, it's all Dean can do not to let that decanter of whiskey shake in his hands. And those words that he's tried so, so hard to forget ring in his ears like thunder.

 

_we will always end up here_

 

He'd thought, for the longest time, that they'd avoided this fate. That for once in their fucked-up lives they'd managed to defy the destinies that they'd been strapped with their whole lives. But no dice. Lucifer was right the entire time.

  

After that, he keeps an extra close eye on Sam. He writes it off as a lack of sleep whenever his brother asks him, but he can see the suspicion in his eyes. He'll have to tell him eventually, but if he tries his hardest to put it off for a few more days, who can really blame him?

 

***

  

_No matter what choices you make_

 

_whatever details you alter,_

 

_we will always end up...here_

 

But he won't let that happen. He doesn't care about destiny and fate, never has. The Winchesters always fight, always choose free will. He can't think of one good reason to let go of that now.

 

He supposes the first step is to tell him about what happened to him back in 2009. Later, he can segue into the whole “I let an Angel I just met to take up residence in your sub-conscious. No big deal, Sammy” issue. It's terrifying, but just maybe Sam will see his side of things.

 

*** 

 

Needless to say, Sam doesn't take the Ezekiel thing very well. He throws words at Dean that he never imagined would come from his brother's lips.

 

_I never want to see you again._

 

_I will never forgive you for this._

 

He deserves it, he knows he does. Doesn't keep it from hurting though. The slamming of the door reverberated through his chest. The pain diving deeper into his heart than he thought it could. Laying ram-rod straight beneath the sheets on his bed in the silent bunker, he misses the news.

 

But he reads about it the next day in the paper. Second Outbreak of Mysterious Disease Spreads Through Miami.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
